familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Province of Siena
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Tuscany | established_title = | established_date = | seat_type = Capital(s) | seat = Siena | parts_type = Comuni | parts_style = para | p1 = 36 | government_footnotes = | leader_party = PD | leader_title = President | leader_name = Fabrizio Nepi | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 3821 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 270333 | population_as_of = 31 May 2009 | population_density_km2 = auto | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 53010-53015, 53017-53025, 53027, 53030-53031, 53034-53037, 53040-53043, 53045, 53047-53049, 53100 | area_code_type = Telephone prefix | area_code = 0577, 0578 | iso_code = | registration_plate = SI | blank_name_sec1 = ISTAT | blank_info_sec1 = 052 | website = | footnotes = }} The Province of Siena ( ) is a province in the Tuscany region of Italy. Its capital is the city of Siena. Geography The province is divided into seven historical areas: # Alta Val d'Elsa # Chianti senese # The urban area of (Monteriggioni and Siena) # Val di Merse # Crete senesi Val d'Arbia # Val di Chiana senese # Val d'Orcia and Amiata The area is a hilly one: in the north is Colline del Chianti; Monte Amiata is the highest point at ; and in the south is Monte Cetona. To the west are the Colline Metallifere (“Metallic Hills”), whilst the Val di Chiana lies to east. Historically, the province corresponds to the former Republic of Siena. The chief occupations are agricultural (wheat, grapes and fruit) and silk culture. The wine known as Chianti is produced here as well as in other parts of Tuscany: the Chianti Colli Senesi, however, is limited to this province. Apart from the city of Siena the principal towns are Poggibonsi, Colle di Val d'Elsa, Montepulciano, Chiusi, and San Gimignano. Comuni There are 36 comuni (singular: comune) in the province http://www.upinet.it/indicatore.asp?id_statistiche=6. The main comuni by population, , are: This is the complete list of comuni in the province of Siena: * Abbadia San Salvatore * Asciano * Buonconvento * Casole d'Elsa * Castellina in Chianti * Castelnuovo Berardenga * Castiglione d'Orcia * Cetona * Chianciano Terme * Chiusdino * Chiusi * Colle di Val d'Elsa * Gaiole in Chianti * Montalcino * Montepulciano * Monteriggioni * Monteroni d'Arbia * Monticiano * Murlo * Piancastagnaio * Pienza * Poggibonsi * Radda in Chianti * Radicofani * Radicondoli * Rapolano Terme * San Casciano dei Bagni * San Gimignano * San Giovanni d'Asso * San Quirico d'Orcia * Sarteano * Siena * Sinalunga * Sovicille * Torrita di Siena * Trequanda Frazioni This is the complete list of the (singular: ) – towns and villages – in the province of Siena: * Abbadia * Abbadia a Isola * Acquaviva * Adine * Ama * Ancaiano * Anqua * Arbia * Armaiolo * Badia a Elmi-Canonica * Badia a Montemuro * Badesse * Bagnaia * Bagni San Filippo * Bagno Vignoni * Barbischio * Belforte * Belverde * Bettolle * Bibbiano, Buonconvento * Bibbiano, Colle di Val d'Elsa * Borgatello * Brenna * Camigliano * Campiglia dei Foci * Campiglia d'Orcia * Campriano * Casanova * Casciano di Murlo * Casetta * Castagnoli * Castellina Scalo * Castelmuzio * Castelnuovo dell'Abate * Castelnuovo Scalo * Castel San Gimignano * Castiglioncello del Trinoro * Cavallano * Celle sul Rigo * Chiusi Scalo * Chiusure * Ciciano * Collalto * Colle Petroso * Contignano * Crevole * Cuna * Farnetella * Fontazzi * Fonterutoli * Frassini * Frontignano * Frosini * Gallina * Gracciano * Gracciano d'Elsa * Guazzino * Iesa * Isola d'Arbia * La Befa * La Fratta * L'Amorosa * Lecchi di Staggia * Lecchi in Chianti * Le Grazie * Lilliano * Lornano * Lucarelli * Lucignano d'Arbia * Lucignano d'Asso * Lucignano in Chianti * Lupompesi * Macciano * Mensanello * Mensano * Modanella * Miniere di Murlo * Montalcinello * Montallese * Montelifré * Montaperti * Montefollonico * Montepertuso * Montepescini * Montepulciano Stazione * Montegrossi * Monterinaldi * Monterongriffoli * Montevenere * Monte Amiata Scalo * Monteguidi * Monti * Monticchiello * Montisi * Nusenna * Orgia * Palagio * Palazzetto * Palazzone * Pancole * Petroio * Pianella * Piazza * Piazze * Pievasciata * Pievescola * Poggio Rosa * Poggio San Polo * Poggio Santa Cecilia * Poggiobrucoli * Poggiolodoli * Ponte a Bozzone * Ponte a Tressa * Ponte d'Arbia * Quartaia * Querce al Pino * Quercegrossa * Quinciano * Radi * Rencine * Rietine * Rigomagno * Rocca d'Orcia * Rosia * San Fedele * San Gimignanello * San Giovanni a Cerreto * San Giovanni, Siena * San Giusto * San Gusmè * San Leonino * San Lorenzo a Merse * San Martino * San Regolo * San Rocco a Pilli * San Sano * San Vincenti * Sant'Albino * Sant'Andrea a Montecchio * Sant'Angelo in Colle * Sant'Angelo Scalo * Santa Colomba * Santa Lucia * Santo Stefano * Saragiolo * Scalvaia * Scrofiano * Selvole * Serre di Rapolano * Staggia Senese * Starda * Stigliano, Sovicille * Strove * Talciona * Taverne d'Arbia * Tegoia * Tocchi * Tognazza * Torre a Castello * Torrenieri * Torri * Ulignano * Uopini * Vagliagli * Valiano * Vallerano * Vergelle * Vertine * Vescovado di Murlo * Villa a Sesta * Ville di Corsano * Vivo d'Orcia * Volpaia * Volte Basse External links * Province homepage (in Italian) Category:Province of Siena Siena